Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious
by mrslee
Summary: Olivia discovers medicine goes down a lot better with a spoonful of chocolate syrup. EO Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nope not mine. But Elliot and Olivia seriously want to get together, so I'm trying.**

**Author's note: Yeah, Valentine's was a week ago, but I figured when it was EO smut, it's always welcome. Plus, Sam threatened to kill me if I didn't upload it.**

**This is another challenge issue by Nettie, so the criteria this time was:**

_EO__Valentine's Day, chocolate sauce and using, in context, the word __supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

**Apparently, I accomplished said challenge, so here it is. **

**Sam, as promised, this is for you, but you'll have to share it with Nettie '****cause**** she's awesome. Yeah, I knew you wouldn't mind. Love you both!**

**Read and Review. I've left the ending ambiguous. You want more? Let me know!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I hate being sick Case."

Olivia accepted the tissue Casey offered her, sighing dejectedly at how miserable she sounded. A week ago she had taken Lizzie out to look for an outfit for Maureen's wedding, claiming that she never got sick, and could therefore spend the day with the youngest Stabler without contracting her cold.

Talk about famous last words.

As soon as they arrived back home from their shopping spree, she could feel the virus working its way into her system.

And now, she was cooped up in bed not on doctor's orders, but on her husband's. Between taking her step-daughter out shopping and being diagnosed with a mild head-cold, Elliot had apparently obtained a medical degree, and therefore believed Olivia should be on 24-hour bed-rest.

She loved Elliot dearly, but he was driving her crazy.

She felt better than she had been five days ago; in fact, all she had now was a leaky nose and a heavy head. She could at least talk now without feeling as if someone was grating her throat.

One thing she knew for sure was that today was Valentine's Day and her bed rest meant that she had nothing planned for it. What made her more upset was that it was Elliot and her first Valentine's Day as a married couple. All she wanted was for a romantic evening spent out with her husband.

But there was nothing romantic about a runny nose.

She had to give Casey credit; she was taking all of her whining in her stride. She had given up her lunch hour to give her some much needed company. And soup. Lots and lots of hot soup.

"Liv, you're better than you were on Monday," Casey interrupted her thoughts as she felt her forehead. "You're not feverish. How's the head?"

Olivia screwed up the tissue in her fist, throwing it towards the bin behind Casey. "Fine. I've been that way for two days. I should be working. I should be planning a romantic evening for my husband. I shouldn't be lying here like some invalid because I have the goddamned sniffles."

Casey laughed, retrieving the discarded tissue from the floor with her fingertips. "You and Elliot use any and every excuse to have hot sex. Regardless of if it's Valentine's Day or not. And I have a feeling that the sniffles aren't going to get in the way of what he has planned for...shit"

Olivia's mouth widened as she threw the covers off her legs. "I knew it!"

Casey shrunk back towards the wall as Olivia advanced on her, finger pointed at her chest. "Olivia, you're scaring me. Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

Olivia ignored her, "What does El have planned Casey?"

Casey shrugged, consciously avoiding her penetrating stare, "I have to get to work. Elliot will be home soon."

Olivia continued to follow Casey as she moved backwards through the Stabler house-hold, somehow weaving her way into the main living room. She knew that Elliot had planned something; he had been so intent on her staying home and getting better. It's not that she hated surprises; she just hated being left in the dark.

She was a Detective for goodness sake.

"Casey?"

Casey's eyes momentarily flickered to where the front door – and her sanctuary – was situated; her hands out in front of her in a placating gesture.

"Honestly, Liv, I only know what Munch does. Nothing more."

Olivia folded her arms, "And what's that?"

Casey gave a half-shrug, "All I know is that it involves chocolate and supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "What does that even mean?"

Casey sighed, pulling the chair from the table and sitting down heavily. "You do realise it was Munch I was talking to? It could mean a lot of things," she leant forward conspiratorially, "including an unhealthy obsession with Mary Poppins."

Olivia laughed despite herself. "You are such a lawyer."

Casey feigned offence. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Olivia leant forward. "That you're a liar."

"Yeah, well I'm also going to be late for arraignment," she pushed herself up from her seat, finally making it to the door, "and as wonderful as this has been, I need to go. Have fun tonight."

Olivia shook her head at her friend's indifferent attitude, "I'm going to bed, and tell Munch something for me."

Casey paused at the door. "What?"

"To stay the hell away from Disney movies"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Olivia had never been a big fan of Valentine's Day. She'd always seen it as an opportunity for all the big corporations to profit from lovesick individuals who would spend a huge amount of money on things that were irrelevant a week later. And being single or in semi-relationships for the majority of past Valentine's Days did nothing to brighten her perspective on it.

But then Elliot had changed her mind so completely.

On their first Valentine's Day as a couple, Elliot had driven them for a weekend away upstate; away from work and responsibilities and situations that exposed them to the worst of humankind. The B&B had been the perfect escape; but it wasn't like they had seen much more than the bedroom. Or the bathroom. Or that wonderful counter in the living room that had been just the right height for her to lay back comfortably as Elliot loomed over her.

From there she began to see more and more, why people were so invested in a holiday, which on the surface seemed superficial. It wasn't so much the day itself; more the person you spent it with, and in Elliot, she'd won the jackpot.

This year though, she thought she had been extremely under-prepared.

But from Casey's accidental admission of sorts, she was safe in the knowledge that due to her illness, Elliot had taken care of most of the night's events. And luckily for him, she liked to prepare her wardrobe well in advance; her outfit had arrived two weeks before her cold had.

Standing in front of the mirror, she was admired how the navy blue bra and panty ensemble emphasised the bronze tone of her skin. And of course the cleavage. From the beginning, Elliot had had a fascination with her breasts.

She remembered the first time she and Elliot had made love. They'd barely finished their dinner at the Italian restaurant down the road before she had Elliot out of his shirt and pants in the backseat of their sedan. Stakeouts used to be the worst thing about the job, but when the car held such wonderful memories, it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Don't move."

Olivia's body began to vibrate as the familiar presence of her husband made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. His voice had come from the direction of the doorway, and even though she could easily turn around, she felt it in her best interests to heed his instructions.

"Heard you've been sick."

His voice sounded a little closer than before, and she felt her skin begin to break out in shivers as his breath touched her bare shoulders.

Bare; save for the flimsy strap of the bra which would only need one good pull to come off. Maybe he'd use his teeth. He'd done that last time and it had been the most erotic thing she'd ever experienced during foreplay. The thought alone made her draw her lip into her mouth with her teeth so that he couldn't hear the way he was affecting her.

And he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Do you need to see a doctor, baby?"

His lips dipped to the back of her neck, barely brushing her skin as his hands settled on her hips. She smiled widely, catching his eyes in the mirror, his fingers sliding across her abdomen. Her muscles contracted lightly at the feel of his large hands; hands that she absolutely adored. Sometimes, she would lie in bed and just revel in the feel of them in her own. They were so much bigger than hers, but his touch had the amazing ability of being feather-light in one instance and rough in another.

The hands that had pressed tightly against her neck as she lay bleeding in that bus depot were the same ones that had trembled as they placed a ring on her finger a year ago. They were the ones who had delivered four of his children, and the ones that had the ability to bring her to her knees.

She sighed as one of them cupped her breast, sliding open-palmed onto her chest. "Your blood pressure sure seems high."

Her laugh turned into a moan as his other hand slipped into her panties, gliding through the wetness between her legs. "And you're definitely hot," his tongue darted out and nipped at her ear. "You might have a temperature."

She slumped backwards into Elliot's strong arms, one of her own reaching over her shoulder so she could grip behind his neck. His middle finger slid into her and he bit her shoulder in response to her drawn out moan.

Her hips began to move of their own volition, and she was burning up. This time, it had nothing to do with a head cold and everything to do with Elliot. His thumb brushed over her clit as his finger thrust forward and her eyes sprung open. She couldn't remember even closing them, but she could barely even remember her own name as she took in the picture before her.

She'd forgotten she had been standing in front of the mirror and was surprisingly greeted with the image of Elliot's hands buried inside her panties and his lust-filled blue eyes watching every expression on her face. Her hand gripped his neck fiercely as his finger brushed across her swollen clit again and she felt him smile in the crook of her neck.

"Jesus, Elliot," she gritted her teeth, her knees becoming weaker with each stroke of Elliot's finger.

"Yeah, you definitely have a temperature." He growled into her ear, his finger slipping deeper into her clenching muscles, her unoccupied hand guiding his questing fingers.

She spread her legs wider, watching in the mirror as Elliot bent his knees to accommodate for the loss of height. As he did, she felt his erection pressing eagerly into her backside, blocked only by the thin material of her panties and his black work slacks.

Her heart rate accelerated at the feeling, and she felt the tingle at her core that meant she was close to the edge. "El...Oh..."

Elliot's fingers became more insistent and she dropped her head backwards, resting against his shoulder. The hand that had been directing Elliot joined her other one, so she could lace her hands around his neck; his sturdy torso keeping her standing. She turned her head into Elliot's neck as her body began to release, crying out into his skin, her breaths coming out in short erratic pants.

"Jesus, Olivia." Elliot rasped, removing his fingers. He slid them out of her panties, up her belly, past her breasts and to where his mouth was settled against her shoulder. She watched him intently through heavy lids as he licked his fingers clean; her breathing not yet under control.

His hands smoothed down her sides and she stumbled at the loss of contact as Elliot moved to stand in front of her. She was suddenly face to face with the eyes of man who could melt her with one look. He maintained the eye contact as he crouched down in front of her, his tongue licking the trail he had left with his hand after she came. Her heart beat accelerated as he reached higher; and by the time he reached her chest, she couldn't take it anymore.

Cupping his head, she slammed her lips against his, groaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. "Fuck, that's so hot," she moaned as Elliot pulled back so he could divest her of her panties.

They were no use anyway, they were so soaked. Expecting him to throw them somewhere over her shoulder, she frowned in confusion when he stuffed them into his pocket. "These are going into my locker at work."

She giggled as he kissed his way back up to her, paying especially close attention to her nipples straining against material of her bra. "Babe, as much as I love what you're doing, I just..." she leant forward to suck on his earlobe, "want you inside of me."

"You're feeling better then?" Olivia nodded, "then it's time for dessert," she felt his voice graze across her skin; but her smile dropped when Elliot disappeared out of the bedroom without another word.

Before she could dwell on it too much, he reappeared in the doorway, his hands behind his back and shirtless. She was thoroughly distracted by her husband's rippled torso; she always forgot how devastating a body he had. Olivia knows it's been way too long since they've been intimate – work and other commitments had gotten in the way – but she can see the pure desire in Elliot's eyes and she knows that the drought it definitely over.

Elliot remained at the door to their bedroom, keenly surveying her movements as she divested herself of her bra. "You're so beautiful Liv."

She smiled coyly, crooking her finger at him in the hope that he would finish the job he had so keenly started. But he kept still, his eyes the only thing moving, roving over her body as she lay down in the middle of their bed, turning on her side so she could watch him curiously.

"What are you waiting for?" Her body was still thrumming from her earlier release and his reticence was beginning to irk her.

Elliot didn't answer; he instead brought his hand from behind his back as he moved towards her, and she finally saw what he had left the room for.

"Chocolate sauce?" She raised her eyebrow in question, "El, the kids use that for their ice-cream."

Elliot snorted, shrugging his broad shoulders. "So we'll buy them more," he knelt on the mattress, crawling his way towards her, "lots and lots of chocolate syrup."

She closed her eyes as his lips attached themselves to her own again; his body hovering over hers as she melted into the mattress. His pants were in the way now, and she blindly reached for the button and zipper, pushing the material off his slim hips; his boxers following suit.

She pulled back from him, suckling her way across his jaw and neck to his ear. "Doctor, I think I'm ready for my final dose."

Elliot growled, moving off her so he could reach the bottle of chocolate that was lying neglected to their sides. Watching in half amusement and half drowsy arousal, Olivia grinned sassily as Elliot flipped the top of the sauce exaggeratedly; licking the side of the top for added affect.

She sat up slowly, brushing her hands up Elliot's chest. "Would now be the right time to tell you where it hurts most?"

Elliot's eyes flashed dangerously, his voice another octave lower. "Where does it hurt baby?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip, dragging Elliot's hand to cup her left breast. "Here."

She fell back into the bed, gasping as the cold liquid made contact with her heated flesh. "Here?"

Olivia nodded, her head pushing back into the mattress as his lips closed over the beaded tip, his tongue swirling furiously, the sauce no hope for his eager mouth. He placed two kisses on her nipple before lifting his head so he could repeat the process on her other breast.

"I never said that one hurt El," she moaned loudly, his teeth nipping and his tongue soothing the reddening skin.

"A doctor can never be too careful," his chin was resting on her chest, so when he spoke, his voice vibrated through her entire body.

While she was definitely enjoying the chocolate experience, she felt as she was about to explode. Using all the strength she could possibly muster, she pulled at Elliot's shoulders until she could drag his lips onto hers. The sweetness of the chocolate was incredibly delicious, but sucking it off Elliot's tongue was even better. For a brief moment, she imagined all the other things she could possibly suck the chocolate off, but the dull thrumming that had overtaken her body, was now making her physically shake.

"El, please," she hated to plead, but pride could go to hell at the moment. She hadn't had Elliot inside of her in far too long and each second he was teasing her was absolute agony.

She spread her legs wider, cradling him in the space, his hard length pressing insistently at her entrance. "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

Her response was lost somewhere in her throat, his initial thrust sending him impossibly deep inside of her. Olivia whimpered, her toes curling as Elliot lifted her leg until he could duck under it. She felt her hamstring pull in protest, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle; not when it was making her feel like she was already on the edge.

The angle allowed her clitoris to come into perfect contact with Elliot's pubic bone. Olivia's hands gripped hopelessly at his shoulders, her nails digging and scratching at the muscles she found working there.

The fire in her belly began to spread as the tip of Elliot's erection began to brush against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. He must have sensed her change in breathing pattern, because he was now extremely focused on it.

"El, I'm so close," she breathed into his ear, punctuating her statement with a high pitched moan.

He kissed her shoulder, "let go baby."

Somehow, he could always command her body to do as he asked, so it was little surprise when she felt herself explode around his erection. He had to stop mid-thrust because the intensity of her orgasm was threatening to push him out completely.

Olivia's eyes were screwed closed tightly, beautiful bright colours exploding behind her eyelids. Her mouth was letting loose some equally as colourful language, and in the recesses of her mind, she felt a warmth within her that signalled Elliot's own release.

Elliot collapsed on top of her, his weight a comfort on her cooling body. Her breathing was still heavy, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't catch it. This man was going to be the death of her, the mere thought making her internal muscles grip at his penis just in case he was thinking any differently.

"God, I love you," Olivia sighed, kissing the side of Elliot's head.

Elliot grunted in response, rolling to the side so Olivia could huddle into his side.

"So you're feeling better?" His eyes were semi-closed, but his fingers were trailing through her hair.

Olivia nodded, playing with the lines of his abs. "Much. Must be that medicine you gave me."

Elliot chuckled, "the best medicine of all I've heard."

She smirked into his chest, suddenly feeling a lot more alert. She lifted her head, ducking it to the side of his.

"Happy Valentine's to you too, El." Olivia whispered, kissing below his ear, her hand trailing down his abdomen. "But you spilt a little chocolate that needs some cleaning up."


End file.
